The present invention relates generally to optical computing and data processing systems and, more particularly, to apparatuses and methods of operating an optical memory to perform bit-slice associative memory operations.
The advantages of optical techniques over electronics have long been recognized and have lead to extensive use of optical devices in communications. As the size and speed limitations inherent in present electronic technology are imposing limits on computer development in terms of size reduction and operating speeds, optical techniques are being investigated to overcome the limits. Ideally, optics would initially be added to existing computer systems to perform such operations as storage and intercommunications among multiple processors but in smaller packages and in higher speed devices. Ultimately, optics would substantially replace electronics for performing computational operations in addition to storage and communications.
Thus, there is a need for optical operating systems which can be used in hybrid electronic/optical computers and ultimately in all optical computers.